Gotas de Rocío
by Cheshire Megurine
Summary: Fate una chica fría y agresiva para no parecer débil, un día de lluvia encuentra a una castaña, bajo su paraguas la acoge dando un encuentro inesperado. *SUSPENDIDO*
1. Inicio

Un encuentro un día de lluvia, Fate caminaba con un viejo paraguas, una Nanoha dolida y un encuentro .

Buenos días/tardes/noches, aquí traigo un pequeño fic, NanoFate sinceramente no soy muy buena narrando pero espero aprender en el proceso... espero que tengan paciencia y que les guste ^^.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-Inicio-.-.-.-.-**

Era húmedo, imágenes del último momento pasaron por mi cabeza como punzadas creando un dolor de cabeza terrible. Me sentía fría y mi aliento creaba la ilusión óptica de cual cigarrillo estuviese en mi boca, pero agradecía una cosa. La lluvia. Tras esas gotas resguardaba la realidad de mis ojos… lágrimas… lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas a medida que mi pecho se acostumbraba a la sensación de soledad y desgano de esos instantes. Se creaba una escena tétrica hasta que sentí que las gotas dejaron de empapar mi basto uniforme y mi piel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado contemplando un viejo aparador, pero debió ser lo suficiente para percatarme de la sombría presencia que estaba al cruzar la calle. No era muy alta, una castaña que portaba un uniforme escolar y tenía alrededor de 10 minutos contemplando la nada. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan exacta? Fácil, yo misma estuve 10 minutos mirando aquella silueta, me acerque lentamente y me puse detrás de ella. A los instantes mi olfato capto un suave olor a cereza que se combinaba con la humedad de su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Una… chica? Eso parecía, no podía ver bien su rostro ya que llevaba puesto un saco con gorro dejando poco a la vista, unos pantalones aguados y bastante anchos para mi gusto, sentí algo cálido al percatarme de sus ojos color sangre pero casi como una reacción lleve mis manos a mis ojos queriendo limpiar el rastro de mis lagrimas.

Mire un poco por entre mis dedos, esa chica me había resguardado de la lluvia pero eso me hacia enfadar, yo era muy orgullosa como para que alguien sintiera lástima por mi así que me aleje unos pasos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella se alejo del paraguas que portaba en mi mano derecha a lo que automáticamente mis pies avanzaron hacia ella volviendo como estábamos anteriormente, me sentí algo consternada, ninguna de las dos había dicho palabra alguna pero por alguna razón era como si habláramos con la mirada, así que decidí tomar aire y decir unas palabras…

- "No muerdo" – bromee en ese momento, la tensión me estaba matando internamente. Ella me sonrió irónicamente.

- "Ese uniforme… eh estado buscando ese instituto esta mañana pero no eh dado con el" – mis ojos pasaron por su figura por segunda vez, sentí bochorno en su mirada y un leve sonrojo apareció. No comprendía ¿Había hecho algo malo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "Ahh…" – Las palabras me habían abandonado, sentí un calor en mis mejillas, ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de su mirada? Quería relajarme pero esos ojos eran tan penetrantes. Tome una bocanada de aire.

- "Bueno, yo vengo de ahí" – indiqué tomando mi maletín entre mis brazos – "Si gustas puedo guiarte"

Sonreí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "Gracias" – conteste al instante sorprendiéndome yo misma del impulso hace unos segundos.

Silencio. No era muy buena siendo sociable y parecía que a ella no le molestaba hasta que escuche un sonido de sus labios… era ¿Hipo? No… tímidamente sentí la necesidad de tomarla del hombro y voltearla así que lo hice. Gran error, ella tenía sus ojos rojos y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

No tuve palabras para describir aquello, sus ojos azules se habían empañado totalmente y su rostro estaba sin vida, varias personas nos miraban por lo que me sentí algo nerviosa pero no me importó. Suspire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "Ya llegamos…" – anuncie sin ganas y frotándome el rostro, odiaba que todo me afectara de una manera tan notable. Me sorprendí al ver su rostro parecía de cierto modo confusa seguro se estaría preguntando cómo llegamos allí tan rápido – "Nyahaha" – no pude evitar reír en esos momentos, pero me sentía con subidas y bajadas en mi ánimo que hasta a mi me daba algo de miedo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voltee al edificio de unos 3 pisos, su reloj central marcaba las 5:25 p.m. sentí vergüenza tanto buscándolo y estaba tan cerca de mí que me dieron nauseas. Rápidamente me acerque para inclinarme ante aquella joven y agradecerle.

- "Muchas gracias" – esboce una sonrisa y después le pase el paraguas.

- "¿Cómo? No puedo aceptarlo"

- "Puedes quedarte con él" – me acomode más abajo el gorro – "No lo necesito" – camine bajo la llovizna para entrar al edificio.

- "¡Takamachi…!" – escuche en un grito que se mezclaba con los restos del llanto de hace unos minutos – "Takamachi Nanoha"

- "Testarossa… Fate Testarossa" – conteste tiritando, realmente la humedad y el frio me estaban afectando.

Había sido un extraño encuentro, pero por primera vez vi, una sonrisa pura… tan natural… Takamachi Nanoha eres una de las pocas personas especiales que eh conocido.

* * *

es pequeño x) pero es un entre :3 espero que les guste, saludos.


	2. Instituto

_**Instituto**_

Había olvidado a qué horas me había quedado dormida, después de la particular compañía de esa chica misteriosa no había hecho otra cosa que afligirme y llorar en mi almohada. Solté un suspiro de alivio al mirar el reloj de mi mesita "6:50 a.m." aun tenía tiempo de descansar un poco más.

Con pereza me envolví en las sabanas y cerré mis ojos por unos instantes. Silencio.

- "N-nanoha, te juro que esto es un mal entendido" –

- "… ¡Un mal entendido! ¿Sabes que es un mal entendido? ¡Que aun estemos juntos!" – La voz subía de tono conforme los segundos avanzaban, no todos los días te encuentras a tu novio besando a otra chica.

- "Nanoha, no es lo que piensas" – chillo un rubio con gafas tomándola del brazo para que no se alejara.

- "Suéltame Yuuno…" – articuló débilmente sintiendo que su voz se quebraba.

- "Nanoha" –

- "No…" –

- "Nanoha" –

- "No"-

-"¡Nanoha!" –

- "¡NO!" – gritó con todas sus fuerzas aferrándose a la sabana.

- "Nanoha despierta" – escuche a lo lejos y abrí lentamente mis ojos encontrándome con la dulce mirada de mi madre, ¿Había estado soñando? – "Mamá, ¿Qué paso?" – pregunte algo confusa sentándome en la cama, sentí como dos gotas recorrieron mi mejilla. Suspire.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?" – sentí su mano en mi frente. Estaba fría.

- "Si mamá, solo tuve un mal momento. ¿Qué hora es?" –

- "Las 7:20. Estuvo tu celular sonando pero creo que no lo escuchaste" –

Todo el frío desapareció en un solo segundo – "¡¿Las que!?" – como un resorte, la castaña se levanto de su cama tropezando con algunos cojines en el suelo. Su madre la miro con cierta confusión definitivamente su hija estaba algo despistada ese día. Con pesar le ayudo a levantarse tomándola del brazo.

- "Si necesitas alguna cosa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" – Momoko no quería meterse en asuntos de su hija, pero desde el día de ayer había estado preocupada por ella. Con cariño le remueve sus cabellos a lo que la castaña solo le sonríe y le asiente.

- "Claro mamá, muchas gracias" –

La mañana transcurrió _normalmente_ rápido a excepción de ese pequeño incidente, del cual Nanoha no había desaprovechado para tomar todos los regalos amorosos de Yuuno y meterlos a una bolsa negra. No quería parecer inmadura pero verlos en su habitación le frustraba y le llenaba de tristeza.

- "Por cierto Nanoha…" –

- "¿Mhhhmm?" – respondió con una rebanada de pan en su boca, mientras con sus manos se servía algo de jugo.

- "… Tu tía llamo el día de ayer, quería mandarte saludos" – toma un sorbo de su café – "… También me dijo que quería presentarte a alguien, pero le dije que estabas con Yunno".

Nanoha se levanto de la silla y empezó a saltar tomándose el cuello y sintiendo como poco a poco su corazón se aceleraba, le faltaba el aire. Ante aquel comentario se había atragantado.

- "Nanoha por Dios, toma algo de jugo" - le dijo su madre pasándole el vaso de cristal, Nanoha podía ser inteligente en la escuela pero para otras era demasiado torpe y es que teniendo el vaso enfrente de ella no había sido suficiente.

La castaña tomo el líquido en menos de 5 segundos y dio un gran suspiro al terminar. El nombre de _Yunno _le había causado su pequeño accidente, al sentarse miro fijamente a su madre con ojos tristes y es que lo que ella había dicho ya no era la realidad. Su realidad.

- "Mamá…" – _tengo que decirle _pensó.

- "¿Si?" –

- "Yunno y yo… terminamos ayer" – soltó con desgano.

La mayor parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar a su hija, no se esperaba ese _tipo _de confesión después de casi… ¿4 años de relación?; algo incrédula levanto su ceja esperando que fuera algún tipo de _broma_ pero la idea se esfumo al instante cuando miro como las manos de Nanoha temblaban en la madera de la mesa.

- "Entiendo… hablaremos después de clase te parece, ahora vete que faltan 15 minutos" – le sonrió. Sabía que ese no era el momento para hablarlo, después se encargaría de averiguar qué había ocurrido.

- "Esta bien mamá" – sentí alivio, mi madre no era de las que me asfixiaba con sus platicas – "Nos vemos más tarde" – me despedí pensando en cómo debía reaccionar ante el hecho de que seguramente Hayate me preguntaría que había pasado, y es que Yunno iba en la misma escuela que yo y siempre nos reuníamos – "Sera algo difícil de decir" – me sentí pesada con cada paso que daba perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nauseas. Mi estomago era un revuelo de emociones, me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y sobre todo asqueada, mi vida siempre daba giros drásticos. Apenas el mes pasado paseaba los corredores de un instituto y ahora pisaba un mosaico diferente color canela y eso no era lo peor, todo el mundo me miraba, murmuraba y señalaba nunca aguantaba la presión del _primer día _en un lugar donde no conocía prácticamente a nadie pero no podía quejarme después de todo mis ropas no seguían el patrón de aquella escuela, sólo me mantendría alejada. Si como siempre.

- "Tranquila Fate. Sólo recuerda no relacionarte…" – dijo en un susurro y abrió lentamente la puerta del salón que le correspondía provocando que todos los de aquella clase la miraran.

- "Oh. Tu debes ser la nueva alumna" – exclamó la maestra encargada de la clase mientras tomaba la lista de alumnos – "Pasa por favor" – dijo en tono amable.

Fate camino a paso lento hasta quedar enfrente de los que a partir de hoy serian sus compañeros de clase, miro fijamente algunos rostros; los cuales al mirarla voltearon los suyos evitando la mirada de la rubia _esto será fácil _pensó.

- "Soy Fa…" – fue interrumpida.

- "¡Lamento llegar tarde!" – se escucho entre jadeos desde el marco de la puerta. Era una castaña de ojos azules. La rubia agacho la mirada escondiendo su rostro maldiciéndose internamente ¿Cómo era posible?

Las miradas se desviaron rápidamente hacia Nanoha quien intentaba recobrar su respiración después de su carrera matutina. Hayate soltó una pequeña risita y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la nueva estudiante para ver que rostro había puesto por haber sido interrumpida pero seguía con la misma expresión lo que le llamo un poco la atención.

- "Pasa Nanoha, después te asignare tu castigo" – la mayor suspiró. Siempre pasaba lo mismo con Nanoha, a pesar de ser una de las estudiantes destacadas era un desastre con los horarios.

- "Si…" – afirmo la castaña mirando de reojo a la persona que estaba parada enfrente de la clase. Se sentó y acomodo en su pupitre.

- "Disculpa por esa interrupción" – se disculpo la maestra con Fate – "Bueno ya que estamos _todos_" – miro de reojo a Nanoha y esta solo rió nerviosa – "Les presento a su nueva compañera de clases, ella viene de Tokyo y se ha mudado apenas unas semanas. No porta el uniforme porque aun no se le ha proporcionado, espero que se lleven bien con ella" – hubo un pequeño silencio por parte de todos.

- "Soy Fate Testarossa. Un gusto en conocerlos" – hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Fate- chan" se escucho en un susurro en los labios de Nanoha lo cual hizo que a Fate la recorriera una corriente eléctrica y se sonrojara un poco ¿Fate-chan? Se sintió realmente extraño, ni siquiera su madre le decía de esa manera, pero no, no debía permitir que la castaña revelara lo del día anterior y lo más importante… no debía dejar que se acercara a ella por nada del mundo.

Por otro lado Hayate no comprendía dos cosas. Una, ¿Por qué Nanoha había susurrado su nombre de manera tan familiar? Y otra, ¿Por qué Fate había evitado la mirada? Todo eso se resumía en una sola cosa. Nanoha y Fate se conocían de alguna parte, y eso la desconcertaba ¿Por qué? Hayate se consideraba a sí misma la mejor amiga de la castaña y por ende se sentía con el derecho de saber sobre todas sus amistades.

- "Toma asiento Fate" –

La aludida alzo un poco la mirada con cierta molestia, odiaba las clases era realmente aburrido para ella, principalmente porque jamás ah tenido otras aspiraciones que no sean patear más de 20 traseros en 5 minutos. Se sentó lo más atrás que pudo sin percatarse de las miradas curiosas de algunos de sus compañeros, no quería encarar a nadie así que se había decidido sentar cerca de una de las ventanas para al menos no aburrirse y tener una excusa para no voltear.

Las clases pasaron realmente lentas para nuestra rubia, la cual había cambiado de posición por lo menos unas 7 veces, se sentía aburrida.

- "Disculpe maestra" – decidió hablar ya que sintió que enloquecía.

- "¿Si Fate?" – pregunto volteando a verla y dejar de escribir en la pizarra.

- "¿Puedo ir al baño?"

- "Ah, claro"

Nanoha no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, ¿Al baño? ¿A quién querría engañar? Fijo su vista al frente mirando como la pizarra se llenaba cada vez más de números, _supongo que si es aburrido _pensó internamente encontrándole cierta razón a lo que la rubia había hecho hace unos momentos.

Después de casi 1 hora el timbre para el almuerzo resonó por todo el instituto llegando a los oídos de la castaña haciendo que los nervios se apoderaran de ella.

- "Bueno chicos ya pueden salir" – dijo la mayor mientras recogía sus cosas del escritorio.

Poco a poco los estudiantes empezaban a salir con sus almuerzos murmurando y riendo de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Hayate se acerco a su amiga la cual parecía estar perdida en algún punto fijo.

- "Al baño, ¿Qué tontería no, Nanoha?" – bromeo tomando uno de los hombros de su amiga haciéndola reaccionar.

- "¿Qué? Ah, si…" - dijo riéndose nerviosa.

- "Nanoha, ¿Tú la conoces?" – pregunto curiosa.

- "No exactamente, es que ayer…" – se cortó al recordar el porqué la había conocido, le había dado su paraguas en un momento de suma tristeza. Su mirada se entristeció.

- "¿Ayer?" – parpadeo sin entender una sola palabra, se suponía que el día de ayer lo pasaría con Yunno, o acaso ¿Fate era una amiga de el?

- "Nada nada, creo que necesito ir al baño" – algo torpe Nanoha tomo su almuerzo.

- "¿Quieres que te lo cuide?" – insistió, su amiga parecía extraña ese día.

- "No tranquila, te alcanzare donde siempre nyahaha"

Una mueca se formo en los labios de Hayate, algo estaba pasando y no sabía que era – "Tenemos que hablar Nanoha Takamachi" – se dijo a si misma mientras miraba a la castaña salir por la puerta del aula.

En otra parte Fate caminaba con el rostro agachado buscando algún lugar tranquilo donde no pudieran señalarla o molestarla, la mirada de todos la estaban matando internamente y es que desde que había salido al _baño _cada vez era peor, más y más alumnos salían de sus aulas para poder comer sus almuerzos y la rubia no pasaba desapercibida _espero que con el uniforme no sea peor, _pensó antes de toparse con una serie de escaleras que subían por un corredor deshabitado por la comunidad estudiantil.

Paso a paso Nanoha se acercaba mas al patio trasero de la escuela, apretaba su almuerzo sintiendo como sus ganas morían y se ahogaban en el llanto interno que le apretaba cada vez más el pecho, se detuvo unos instantes mirando el suelo y luego siente un fuerte apretón en sus hombros.

- "Nanoha…" – _esa voz…_

- "Y-yunno…" – y finalmente… se ahogo.

- "Nanoha, tenemos que hablar" – se escucho suplicante estrujando mas su uniforme.

- "No Yunno, suéltame" – _no… no quiero._

- "Nanoha por favor"

- "¡NO!" – _no, no mas lagrimas._

El rubio se quedo sin palabras, la chica estaba llorando por su culpa, le había hecho llorar – "Lo siento…" – articuló en un hilo de voz al tiempo que la soltaba.

La castaña se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente al notar como algunos compañeros se acercaban a ver qué sucedía y se echo a correr. Hizo una larga carrera hasta su lugar _favorito _allí podía tener tranquilidad y la soledad que a veces necesitaba para pensar algunas cosas, se dejo caer pesadamente en una banca cerca de la reja y sintió con el viento provocaba que sus mejillas se enfriaran cada vez más. Si, la azotea había sido por mucho tiempo su lugar _secreto._

- "Odio esto…" – se dijo a si misma intentando calmar a su corazón que no dejaba de llorar.

- "Lamento que mi paraguas no te cubra de tus lágrimas" –

La vista de Nanoha se alzo en un reflejo y se topo con la mirada de Fate, por unos segundos sintió vergüenza pero en otro sintió seguridad de que no fuera alguien más.

- "Fate-chan…" - susurro suave mirando su rostro fijamente.

La rubia suspiró. La había llamado así de nuevo pero en esos momentos prefirió no decir nada - "Takamachi-san" – le dijo tratando de hacerle entender que no eran tan _cercanas._

- "Dime Nanoha" – esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa y triste al mismo tiempo.

La chica no dijo nada solo se sentó a su lado. Ambas miraron el cielo.

- "¿El baño?" – soltó una carcajada recordando que Fate no había vuelto en toda la hora.

- "Era realmente aburrido" –

- "Realmente lo era" – sonrió jugando con el nudo de su almuerzo.

- "…" – no dijo palabra alguna pero su rostro estaba clavado en el objeto con el que jugaban sus manos, Fate había llegado sola a esa ciudad y era pésima en la cocina por lo que no había probado bocado en toda esa mañana.

- "¿Quieres?" – pregunto divertida por lo poco disimulada que era la rubia.

Los ojos borgoñas se iluminaron como un par de rubíes _¡No Fate, no!._

- "¿Fate-chan?" –

- "Lo siento" – se disculpo y se levanto de la banca pesadamente. La castaña quiso decir algo pero al mirar el rostro de Fate con molestia le dio algo de ¿Miedo?

- "Fa…" –

- "Soy Testarossa…" - exclamo enfadada antes de marcharse y dejar sola a Nanoha a lo cual esta solo parpadeo incrédula, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había dicho algo malo?

- "… Bipolar" – dijo pensando un poco en su comportamiento y también noto como rápidamente su estado de ánimo había cambiado, estaba triste y hablar con Fate aunque fueran unas palabras le había calmado por completo. Suspiró y empezó a comer su almuerzo no sin antes pensar en cómo su amiga le cuestionaría el que no hubiese ido a comer con ella.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 2! espero que les haya gustado c: o mas bien el 1 xD el otro solo era un inicio ;w; saludos! y gracias por leer


	3. Fate

_**Hola! buenas noches! bueno pues muchas gracias por sus reviews la verdad me inspiran para seguir escribiendo ^^! son capitulos cortos pero espero que les gusten x3 y bueno creo que aqui se resolveran algunas dudas y surgiran otras xDDD saluditos!**_

* * *

_**Fate**_

La soledad. La soledad para algunas personas puede ser amarga o un compañero fiel del que siempre podrás disponer para tus momentos de tranquilidad y paz. Para Fate, era un colega con el que se había acostumbrado a vivir a sus escasos 7 años de vida. Para su madre era una tortura constante.

Precia Testarossa era una mujer esbelta y de finas hebras violáceas, pero eso no la hacía más bella.

- "¡Ah! ¡Ah!"-

- "¡Deja de moverte, Fate! – gruño una voz con cierta aspereza y furia.

Constantes líneas rojas aparecían en una espalda no demasiado ancha, pequeña y de tez blanca, la cual se manchaba cada vez más del descontrolado líquido que desbordaba por la ranura de cada golpe que impactaba en ella.

- "¡Ugh!" – gimió apretando fuertemente sus labios.

Desesperación, lágrimas, depresión y culpa. Era el círculo no tan ameno de la pequeña rubia que recibía su _castigo _diario. ¿Por qué? Ella le nombraba _vida._

- "¡Por tu culpa estoy sola! ¡Nunca debiste haber nacido!" – dictaron los labios de su madre. Para Fate era un discurso habitual que le hacía cohibirse cada vez más – "¡Por tu culpa soy una dejada!" – grito con fuerza apretando el mango de aquel látigo negro de cuero que estaba totalmente manchado de un color escarlata.

- "¡AH!" – retumbo dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes que en silencio, parecían disfrutar de tal espectáculo. Su respiración se hacía frecuente y ruidosa, pero ella era un _error _y debía pagar su _deuda._

- "Por tu culpa… Jail me dejo, fue por tu culpa ¿Entiendes Fate? Debes pagar lo que me has hecho" – dijo casi en un susurro desalmado.

- "Si… madre" – balbuceo sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le temblaba y sus labios no eran la excepción. Después de todo era su _pecado._

Desde que ella nació, su madre aseguraba que la vida con su ex esposo se había vuelto un infierno puro. Las peleas eran frecuentes y la apatía no daba lugar a lo que un día había sido sus más hermosos días de amorío. Fate no entendía del todo la reacción de su madre, lo poco que recordaba de Jail eran las noches donde su aliento era una fuerte oleada de alcohol y cigarrillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "Fate ¡Por Dios!" – Grito una mujer no muy alta de cabellos cortos y rubios con vestimenta apropiada para desempeñar su papel de _maestra de clase_ – "Esto debe parar" – chillo en desconcierto al ver el rostro de la rubia totalmente perturbado y matizado con rasguños tan finos pero totalmente visibles a su perspicacia.

- "Estoy bien maestra ¡No se meta!" – se mintió a su misma tragando un fuerte nudo que se había creado en el transcurso de su frase mientras sus nudillos se ponían levemente blancos. Había apretado vigorosamente sus manos.

Ante tal respuesta, los pequeños de la clase giraron sus miradas hacia donde provenía esa fuerte exclamación.

- "Debo hablar con tu madre ahora mismo" – le regaño la mayor con cierto enojo. No iba a permitir que Precia siguiera golpeando a su propia hija.

Los ojos borgoñas palidecieron y una fuerte onda fría le recorrió el cuerpo. _No… no se meta _pensó llenándose de miedo. No podía permitirlo, a pesar de su edad ella sabía que su madre correría peligro, sin dejar de mencionar que seguramente su falta crecería de gran tamaño.

- "Fa…" – intento llamarla, pero un fuerte golpe en su rodilla había causado el ahogo de sus palabras. Fate la había pateado – "Agh" – se quejo tomándose la parte recién afectada.

Los niños corrieron a socorrerla y de paso atrapar a la rubia por su actitud y sobre todo por su acto, pero era tarde. Se había echado a correr por el pasillo.

Desde entonces, Fate no asistió de nuevo a esa escuela básica. Los días pasaban tortuosamente lentos para ella y cada día era peor. Se sentía sola. Los castigos de Precia aumentaron desde que se entero lo que había pasado aquel día de escuela con su maestra. Fate no había dicho palabra alguna, pero después de ese suceso empezó a evadir el hecho de atender sus clases con excusas como "No irá la maestra el día de hoy" "Estoy enferma" o simplemente "No puedo moverme".

Cuando comenzó a ir a una escuela diferente, Precia empezó a ser más precavida con sus castigos, no podía permitir que algo tan _inútil _la metiera en problemas. Con ello el rostro de Fate no era afectado pero su cuerpo recibía el triple de daño.

Poco a poco el carácter de la rubia comenzó a cambiar por uno más agresivo y frio. Al cumplir sus 10 años Fate ya se había metido en demasiados problemas; y es que, cuando descubrían alguna de sus marcas en su cuerpo, sus compañeros empezaban a molestarla lo que provocaba su furia y terminaba siendo reprendida por propinarle golpizas a cualquier brabucón que decidiera fastidiarla.

Por ello, nuestra chica siempre se mantuvo alejada de cualquier persona que quisiese acercarse. Siempre estaba sola. Siempre tenía que cambiarse de instituto por lo que nunca estuvo verdaderamente interesada en acercarse a nadie. Aquello era tan efímero que le causaba desagrado y sobre todo hipocresía.

Pasaron alrededor de 4 meses y una simple visita hizo que su vida girara totalmente de cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un suave golpeteo se escucho en la madera rustica de aquella puerta que adornaba la entrada de la casa Testarossa, a paso lento Precia se acerco y giro la perilla en total desconcierto ¿Quién podría ser? Eran casi las 10 de la noche. La hora en que Fate era castigada.

- "¿Si?" – pregunto asomando un ojo por la pequeña ranura de la puerta.

- "¿Precia Testarossa?" – dijo una voz firme y varonil.

- "Si, que sucede" – frunció el ceño después de mirar arriba y abajo a aquel hombre que parecía ser un oficial de policía _ahora que habrá hecho Fate _pensó fastidiada. Le daba demasiados problemas.

- "Queda usted detenida por maltrato infantil en contra de su hija" – le dijo mostrando su placa y una orden de arresto a la aludida la cual se había quedado en shock.

- "¿Per-perdón? – pregunto incrédula a lo que había escuchado mientras sus piernas flaqueaban lentamente.

- "Que queda usted D-E-T-E-N-I-D-A" – deletreo con cierto enojo antes de hacer un par de señas a unos compañeros los cuales portaban armas en sus manos.

En solo cuestión de segundos, la mujer cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió a donde se encontraba Fate, notoriamente cansada y casi podía jurar que dormía.

- "¡Todo es tu culpa!" – grito exasperada antes de sentir que la puerta era derrumbada creando un gran estruendo que despertó a la rubia la cual colgaba de una larga cuerda que sostenía sus manos al aire.

- "Madre…" – susurro con la voz seca y sin fuerzas – "¿Qu-que fue eso? – pregunto aturdida por el sonido.

- "Precia Testarossa, quedas detenida" – repitió por tercera vez aquel oficial que ahora entraba con 5 personas más, las cuales saquearon totalmente la casa hasta encontrar con el cuarto de castigo de la rubia.

Las pupilas bermellón se redujeron en gran proporción y los nervios se apoderaron de ella creándole incomodidad. Incomodidad que, había logrado que reuniera fuerzas e intentara zafarse de aquellas ataduras.

- "¡No, que hacen! ¡Es mi madre!" – exclamo desesperada entre gemidos de dolor. Las heridas aun estaban frescas.

- "¡Bájenla!" – ordeno el superior a tres de sus compañeros ya que los otros dos estaban ocupados reteniendo a la mayor Testarossa, la cual forcejeaba intentando liberarse de sus opresores.

- "¡Suéltenme! ¡Ella tiene la culpa de todas mis desgracias!" – apunto irritada hacia su hija.

Al bajarla, a la rubia se le nublo la vista y las piernas le fallaron desplomándose en el suelo. Intento levantarse pero no pudo, la fuerza se esfumo en unos segundos al escuchar tales palabras de la única persona que ella _quería, _era cierto que ella sabía sobre su desprecio y pagaba su culpa con la esperanza de que algún día se diera cuenta de lo mal que ella actuaba, que la abrazara y le dijera que ya había pagado su pecado, pero su esperanza murió pensando que ese día nunca llegaría. Su cuerpo no sentía el frío de aquel cemento firme que cubría la mayor parte de su vivienda, cerro lentamente sus ojos no sin antes mover sus labios con la poca energía que le quedaba "Madre…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los parpados le pesaban, el cuerpo no le respondía como siempre y su cabeza era atacada por un dolor punzante que le creaba un fuerte malestar en los sienes. Con su vista recorrió aquellas paredes color blanco, su nariz reconoció aquel olor a hospital y reafirmo su ubicación al darse cuenta que estaba vendada y adherida a una jeringa con suero en su brazo derecho. Su ceño se frunció. Odiaba estar en ese lugar, pero más odiaba el hecho de estar a la deriva en su habitación con pérdidas de sangre que la hacían sentir casi muerta, rendida ante tal hecho suavizo su expresión al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- "_¿Por qué Dios? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir? Solo soy un resbalón en este mundo, un error que no puede ser cambiado ¿Cuál es mi propósito? No sirvo para nada" –_

Su quijada se endureció y sus dientes crujieron ahogándose en llanto, un llanto amargo que la bañaba de una sensibilidad que apareció de romper ese cristal que había estado construyendo durante años. Se sintió vulnerable, ahora más que nunca. Estaba sola.

Los días pasaron rápidamente antes de que fuera dada de alta del hospital, el juez me puso en custodia de una casa hogar hasta que se resolviera lo de mi madre, cerré mi corazón a tal hecho. Nadie jamás me comprendería del porque aun teniendo agresiones físicas seguía con _ella_. Después de un tiempo me entere que la persona que había dado especificaciones de mi caso había sido nada más y nada menos que mi primera maestra Shamal. No sentí absolutamente nada en contra de tal acción, pero se me había arrebatado lo único que tenía en esta vida, mi único familiar, si… para mí, yo jamás había tenido un padre.

Cuando llegue por primera vez a aquel edificio rustico y despellejado lo primero que sentí fue angustia. Angustia de tener que convivir diariamente con gente diferente, con gente que no me interesaba conocer en absoluto y sobre todo que no quería dentro de mi vida.

- "Uy y esta monada ¿Quién es?" – escuche en una voz femenina.

Levante mi rostro e hice una mueca de disgusto, ¿Monada? Simplemente _absurdo._

- "Se llama Fate y estará aquí con nosotras a partir de ahora" – se escucho detrás de mí una voz grave.

Las dos eran mujeres peculiares, al menos para mi gusto una combinación _errónea. _La primera, una mujer alta de cabellos verdes recogidos en una cola demasiado larga, con una serie de lunares en su frente y una voz dulce pero autoritaria. La segunda, parecía estar de mal humor, tenía el cabello rosado recogido de la misma forma que la primera. Pude notar que no hablaba mucho ni interactuaba demasiado con nadie ya que de camino a este lugar jamás me dirigió la palabra. Eso… era genial.

- "Yo acompañare a Fate Signum, puedes tomarte un descanso" – comento con una sonrisa. _ ¡No! _ Grite internamente mientras miraba como me dejaban sola con ella.

_- "Genial. Ahora a solas con alguien a quien desconozco" – _no pude evitar dar un suspiro.

- "Fate, yo soy Lindy Harlaown" – le escuche decirme mientras se inclinaba a mi altura – "Me contaron tu caso, es algo intrigante y… quiero ayudarte Fate".

Me forcé una sonrisa, ¿Interesarse en mi? Tonterías…

- "Soy Fate Testarossa… es un placer" – le dije por cortesía. Pude haber tenido problemas familiares, pero jamás me había diferenciado por tener malos modales. Pero algo interior me decía que podía confiar en ella, quizás fue su sonrisa o su cálido agarre de mi mano pero Lindy era diferente. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Me puse a pensar. Al vivir tanto dolor aprendí a ver mas allá de las personas, a verlas por dentro por medio de sus ojos, tenía un don… _al menos una cosa es buena en mi._

Después de 1 año entero de convivir con ella pude abrir mi corazón de nuevo, comencé a involucrarme un poco mas de forma sentimental con algunos niños que estaban en la misma situación que yo, o simplemente se habían quedado huérfanos. Uno de ellos era una niña de cabellos castaños largos, usaba anteojos, era de mi edad y su nombre era Shari. Shari había quedado huérfana a los 6 años, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avioneta una noche de negocios, debo decir que nos llevábamos realmente bien.

Pasado algunos meses Lindy se retiraría de trabajar allí y al mismo tiempo decidió adoptarme. Sentía mucho aprecio hacia mí y yo hacia ella, acepte ser su hija adoptiva y así fue como deje esa casa hogar. Me despedí de algunos _amigos _y de Shari… ambas lloramos como un par de bebes pero prometimos algún día volver a vernos.

Mi personalidad se tornaba fría o cálida, todo dependía de mi estado de ánimo y la persona que estuviera al frente mío. Por eso algunos me catalogan como una persona _bipolar _pero simple y sencillamente no tengo interés de involucrarme con nadie. La única que miraba mi lado vulnerable era mi actual madre, Lindy y su hijo Chrono, el cual cuando supo de mi adopción me acepto fácilmente y me recibió de una manera excepcional.

Cuando cumplí 13 años de edad decidí dos cosas. La primera me haría más fuerte y volvería a ser como antes, precavida, fría e indiferente. La segunda protegería a mi familia de mis problemas. Cosa que, en realidad nunca eh podido cumplir. Lindy pagaba mis platos rotos, siempre que entraba a estudiar a alguna escuela terminaba peleada y con reportes que me expulsaban sin derecho a regresar hasta dentro de 6 meses. Por lo que decidí dejar los problemas pasar y no prestarles mucha atención.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mirada de una rubia se clavaba a lo lejos perdiéndose en el cielo despejado de esa tarde, las clases se habían reanudado después del almuerzo y los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivas aulas. La maestra daba instrucciones acerca de la tarea de historia pero nadie parecía prestarle mucha atención, las miradas se posaban cada 2 minutos en el reloj que marcaba 2: 15 p.m. faltaban escasos 15 minutos para salir.

Los ojos azules de una castaña merodeaban una y otra vez las paredes color mostaza. Sonreía cada que recordaba algún suceso gracioso durante su estadía en esa escuela. En su recorrido, rueda sus ojos hacia la parte de atrás y se detiene en la rubia de ojos borgoñas, _realmente eres un misterio Fate-chan _se dijo internamente y siguió su recorrido el cual termino en unos ojos azul pálido que la miraban directamente no sabía desde cuándo pero pertenecían a su mejor amiga Hayate, algo nerviosa Nanoha le sonríe y vuelve su rostro hacia el frente, debía pensar en una manera de escapar rápidamente al escuchar el timbre de salida.

* * *

_**dejen su review! son muy importantes para mi *.* saludos w!**_


End file.
